


Brothers and Lovers

by ms_nawilla



Series: Star Wars One Shots and Abandoned WIPS [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bad Humor, F/M, Humor, change one thing, post battle on Endor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_nawilla/pseuds/ms_nawilla
Summary: Leia probably should have explained this sooner.





	Brothers and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> More of my 2019 Fanfic Rescue project. This is a one shot. Originally written around the year 2000.
> 
> This was originally posted on theForce.net's Jedi Council boards in response Jemmiah's "Take Two! Alter any scene in the films and change the course of history!" challenge thread.
> 
> https://boards.theforce.net/threads/take-two-alter-any-scene-in-the-films-and-change-the-course-of-history.1294561/
> 
> Most of the responses were hilarious. This was one of mine (under my old fic name) and this one was supposed to be funny.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew."  
  
Leia looked up at the sky, certainty in her eyes. "He wasn't."   
  
There was a long moment of silence. "You really do love him, don't you?"  
  
Leia stared at him in confusion. "Of course."  
  
Han nodded grimly. "When he gets back, I won't stand in your way."  
  
Leia smiled. Her scoundrel was so cute when he was trying to be sensitive. "No, you don't understand." Han looked confused. "He's my brother." Han's face took on a stunned expression, and Leia used the opportunity to kiss him. After a moment she pulled away.  
  
"Your brother . . . " he murmured, confused. Leia tried to pull him close for another kiss.  
  
"Your brother?" he asked, seemingly to himself. Leia pulled back, starting to become alarmed by Han's continued inability to process this information.  
  
"Yes Han," she replied with some concern, ruffling his hair in a soothing manner. "He's my brother."  
  
"Your brother," he conceded. Leia smiled and moved in again.  
  
"Yes, my brother." Suddenly Han stiffened.  
  
"YOUR BROTHER?!" he shrieked, pushing Leia away forcefully. "You kissed your brother? EWWWWWWWW!"  
  
Leia watched helplessly as the love of her life packed up the med kit he had been using to bandage her arm, then stood and pulled out his comm link.  
  
"Chewie, fire up the hyperdrive, we're out of here."  
  
"But, but Han . . . I didn't kn--"  
  
Han turned to face her. "I'm sorry your Highness, but . . . EWWWWWWWW!" Han went off through the Endor jungle, leaving behind the love of his life, while desperately searching his med kit for mouthwash. In the dim, through the smoke and leaves, her Royal Highness, Princess Leia of the long gone Alderaan, watched him leave, watched him return from his new found noble cause to his previous life of emptiness, his final words to her echoing through the trees.  
  
"EWWWWWWWW!"

 

 

 

 


End file.
